


You Broke Me First

by VolkswagenPanda



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Breakup, Fitz bashing, Fitz is trash, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you like Fitz don't read this, It's late, Oneshot, Sophie Doesn't Need Anyone, Sophie is a QUEEN, Sorry for crappiness in advance, enjoy, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolkswagenPanda/pseuds/VolkswagenPanda
Summary: In the future, Sophie dated Fitz for a while. Then the jerk went and broke her heart. Months later he came crawling back, but Sophie doesn't need him anymore. She doesn't need anyone. (But Keefe's support wouldn't go entirely unwanted.)A songfic of You Broke Me first by Tate McRae, rated T for language.
Kudos: 5





	You Broke Me First

**Author's Note:**

> Normal text is the song, italics are Sophie's thoughts (what I wrote).

Maybe you don't like talking too much about yourself

_Goddamn, he was really ruining her life._

But you shoulda told me that you were thinkin' 'bout someone else

_Or, more accurately, she was ruining her own life._

You're drunk at a party or maybe it's just that your car broke down

_But regardless, the shit that surrounded Fitz was just too much._

Your phone's been off for a couple months, so you're calling me now

_Radio silence by way of mental connection for the last while. She was just getting to be fine with that when he decided to become a part of her life again._

I know you, you're like this

_Some people just had a flair for the dramatic. Fitz did that in a negative way._

When shit don't go your way you needed me to fix it

_Sophie laughed out loud. A reverse damsel in distress. But she wasn't a superhero._

And like me, I did

_She did tend to be a sucker when people needed help, though._

But I ran out of every reason _  
_

_It had taken her this long to realize that some people weren't worth it, and they would never be._

Now suddenly you're asking for it back

_What kind of absolute jerk decided when they got to be in or out of someone's life?_

Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve?

_Why cross Sophie? Why go there? What could Fitz possibly hope to gain?_

Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had

_He should have stayed away after he left._

But I don't really care how bad it hurts

_Fitz could go cry to his new fucking girlfriend--_

When you broke me first

_Maybe he would break her heart too._

You broke me first _  
_

...

Took a while, was in denial when I first heard

_Yes, it was difficult at first to know that her long-time crush and brief boyfriend didn't need her._

That you moved on quicker than I could've ever, you know that hurt

_SOME people have a soul and need time before moving on_

Swear for a while I would stare at my phone just to see your name

_But those days were behind her. Sophie was stronger now._

But now that it's there, I don't really know what to say _  
_

_The first mental hello in months. What does one do?_

I know you, you're like this

_Ignore it. That's what you do._

When shit don't go your way you needed me to fix it

_Ignore it and don't respond and if he persists tell him to get the hell out._

And like me, I did

_That's what Keefe would do._

But I ran out of every reason

_Oh god, when had Keefe become a role model?_

Now suddenly you're asking for it back

_Better one than this clown anyway._

Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve?

_Sophie wondered absently if he would stab her in the back like Fitz did._

Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had

_He would at least have more empathy...being an empath and all._

But I don't really care how bad it hurts

_Perhaps Sophie could work on that herself._

When you broke me first

_But it was hard to have sympathy for someone that hurt you so badly._

You broke me first

_..._

What did you think would happen?

_I mean, honestly. She wasn't stupid._

What did you think would happen?

_Childhood crushes aside..._

I'll never let you have it

_Sophie would never take back someone who treated her like that._

What did you think would happen?

_And Fitz should have known that._

Now suddenly you're asking for it back

_Perhaps it was a human thing, being slow to forgive._

Could you tell me, where'd you get the nerve?

_And perhaps it was an elf thing to expect others to bend to your every wish._

Yeah, you could say you miss all that we had

_If that was true, she didn't want to be an elf._

But I don't really care how bad it hurts

_She could hear the protests now..._

When you broke me first

_But blood didn't matter to her._

You broke me first

_Being an elf had brought her nothing but pain._


End file.
